1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal and a method of pairing a terminal with a hearing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, wireless communications technology is applied to hearing apparatuses such as hearing aids. For instance, products capable of manipulating hearing apparatuses with a wireless remote control are being produced.
However, remote controls are expensive and cumbersome for users to carry around. On the other hand, most users carry around a portable terminal such as a mobile phone. Thus, a method of controlling a hearing apparatus that uses a portable terminal may prove to be convenient for most users.
To control a hearing apparatus with a terminal, the terminal needs to be paired with the hearing apparatus. A conventional pairing method may involve changing the mode of a terminal that is to be paired to a pairing mode, searching for a pairable terminal from a hearing apparatus, selecting the terminal that is to be paired among terminals that are found by the hearing apparatus, and pairing the selected terminal with the hearing apparatus. Thus, people who frequently use hearing apparatuses, such as elderly people and people with disabilities, often find the pairing method to be complex and cumbersome. Accordingly, a simpler method of pairing a terminal with a hearing apparatus is desirable.